


Fabulous Face

by fakebodies



Category: Thunderbolt and Lightfoot
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lightfoot is a nerd who can't sit still and Thunderbolt is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	

There were a lot of things John should've been thinking about. Namely, how they were going to get away from this in one piece. There was a solid chance Red wouldn't just let them walk off with their cut, and he wanted to have a good plan in place in case Red did try to pull something. He finds his mind wandering, though, as he leans against the side of the car and takes a long drag from his cigarette, staring out at the scenery. He lets out a sigh, crossing his arms, risking a glance at his companion.

Lightfoot was still nearby, staring in the same direction as he had been, but with an entirely different look. He was doing that thing he did, when he was thinking hard about something- weighing the risks of doing something immensely stupid. Lightfoot's lips are pursed and his arms are crossed as well, his foot tapping against the grass. His face finally relaxes and he breaks into a grin, glancing over and meeting John's own eyes. He gives the kid a small, warm smile in return, and Lightfoot turns his eyes back to the open grass in front of him.

The younger man bounces once, twice on his heels before springing forward into a handstand, taking two "steps" before collapsing. Lightfoot breaks into laughter from his spot on the grass, and John finds himself laughing as well, walking over and offering Lightfoot a hand up. He returns to his spot against the side of the car as Lightfoot hops up to sit cross-legged on the hood.

"What d'ya think, Thunderbolt? Think I could do the whole job on my hands?" Lightfoot grins conspiratorially at him, and John lets out another soft laugh.

"Sure, if you want Red to break your jaw." he shakes his head, smiling. Lightfoot leans over to shove his shoulder, laughing.

"Screw you, it might work even better. If I walk on my hands it'll show off my fabulous legs." Lightfoot sticks out his leg, feigning pulling on a stocking. John chuckles again, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I don't know, that blond wig does a pretty good job of showing off your fabulous face." he says, without really thinking. Lightfoot's jaw goes slack for a moment before he bursts into laughter, stopping John from regretting his words too much.

"Hey, I'm glad you said that, I'm real glad. I do have a pretty fabulous face, don't I?"

"Don't let it go to your head." John smirks. Lightfoot shoves his shoulder again before laying back against the windshield.

"Too late, Thunderbolt. You can't take it back." Lightfoot's grin relaxes into a warm smile and he closes his eyes, arms folded beneath his head. John turns his gaze back out to the land in front of him, and as he finishes off his cigarette he decides he wouldn't want to take it back, even if he could.


End file.
